Awake
by Here's7to6never5growing4up
Summary: Remus Lupin had fallen asleep two time on the Hogwarts Express. Once when he first meet his life long friends. The second was when he meet his dead friends child.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>When Remus Lupin got aboded the Hogwarts Express, he was already tired. The night before, he had gotten zero sleep. His parents had been drilling in his mind the conditions of him being a werewolf and still getting to Hogwarts. It had been one in the morning before his parents felt like the rules were stuck in his head. When he actually got into bed, he couldn't fall asleep because of all the butterflies in his stomach.<p>

Once Remus found an empty compartment, he quickly got in. Putting his suitcase on the top rack, he picked up his book, Hogwarts: A History, and started reading. A minute later, the train started. Looking out the window, he saw the people go by, waving. Once, they were out of sight, Remus noticed the steady rocking of the train. Tiredly, he marked his page. Closing his eyes, Remus quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"And then," He heard a voice say," I got Kreacher to pour the pudding on him." This lead to two boys laughing rather loudly. Remus groaned, sitting up straighter.<p>

"Ah," the boy with wild hair and glasses said,"Sleeping beauty is awake." The boy beside him sniggered softly.

"Sorry," Remus muttered," I didn't get much sleep."

"No problem," glasses said," It gave us a chance to draw a mustache on you." Remus looked at them questionably. "Oh, I'm just messing with you." The boy gave him a crooked smile,"I'm James Potter, and this is," he paused," actually I don't think I asked for your name."

The other boy laughed,"I'm Sirius Black. What about you?"

"Remus Lupin."

"Cool name," James smiled crookedly, when the compartment door opened. A pudgy looking kid peeked through the crake, bags in hang hand and asked,"Have any of you seen a toad? I've lost it."

"Sorry, no," Remus said. The boy looked down trodden.

"Hey," Sirius smiled," How about you hang out with us? I'm sure our combined coolness will attract the toad to us."

The boy smiled, slightly surprised, and sat down. "I'm Peter Pettigrew."

"Nice to meet you," James said," I'm James Potter, the crazy looking on is Sirius Black, and Mr. Librarian is Remus Lupin."

The boys all talked for the entire train ride. the toad did soon find them, causing Peter to be overjoyed. When they all got off the train, they got in the same boat, got into the same house, and had the same dorm room. They had became best friends.

* * *

><p>The sound of laughter was again the thing that awoke Remus. He barely opened his eyes, looking around the compartment. There was a boy and a girl, both with striking red hair, a pudgy looking kid, a girl with uncontrollable brown hair, and... no, that couldn't be. There was a kid who looked exactly like James. Remus then saw his eyes, and relized that it was Harry Potter. Remus felt like he was about to cry. A boy looking exactly like his childhood friend, right in front of him.<p>

"Is it just me, or is it getting colder?" The ginger boy asked. All of his friends nodded, and soon the lights went out on the train stopped.

"What's going?" One of the kids asked when suddenly a cloaked figure opened the door. Remus was flooded with his worst memories. He instantly knew what is was.

He stood up and said,"Expecto Patronum." A whisp of light caused the dementor to go away.

Remus looked around him. The ginger girl and the pudgy boy were looking at him, terrified. Harry was on the floor, having passed out. The brown haired girl was trying to wake him up, while the ginger boy calmed down his rat.

"Harry," the girl said,"wake up. It's gone now." Remus could tell she was scared for her friend.

"It'll be ok,' Remus said to her, causing her to jump slightly," he'll wake up in a moment or two."

As soon as Remus said this, Harry slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked and the girl explained everything.

"It's a dementor,' Remus explained,"they feed on all the good feelings you have. Just rest for now. Here," he said, pulling out a chocolate bar," eat this. It will help. I'm going to go talk to the conductor about what just happen." As he walked out, he had a feeling of grief wash over him. That compartment was the one they had always used. His friends were all gone, two dead, and one so insane he might as well be.

This was going to be a tough year.


End file.
